


Leap Year

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean celebrates Leap Year.





	Leap Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, "*facepalm* No, Leap Day does not count as a holiday, even if it does only happen every four years."

Sam listens, stunned at the words that are coming out of Dean's mouth. He listens as Dean chats to their waitress.

She giggles back, runs a hand over Dean's bicep and bats her eyes at him. Clearly flirting with Dean.

"Well, we should celebrate. It is Leap Day after all. It's a very special holiday. How about you meet me after your shift?" Dean smiles at her and she practically melts into a puddle at the end of their table.

"I . . . my shift ends at nine. You can pick me up around back and then we can celebrate," she says in a breathy tone before moving on to another table to wait on.

Sam shakes his head before face-palming himself. His shoulders sag and he sighs in defeat.

"What?" Dean asks, innocence shining in his eyes. "I don't see the problem here, Sammy." Dean shrugs his shoulders, cocks his head and waits for Sam to explain what Dean's done wrong this time. As far as he concerned, he hasn't done a thing wrong. But, in Sam's little world of right and wrong, it seems that he's always on Sam's idea of wrong.

"You!" Is all Sam can say as he looks at Dean.

"Sam, what's wrong with celebrating this holiday? It's a special occasion, only happens once every four years." Dean looks at Sam. "Man, you gotta lighten up. How about I see if she has a friend, or sister, maybe even a cousin."

Sam raises his hand to stop Dean's plotting on his behalf of a hookup. "No, I'm good." Sam huffs out at him. "And, No, Leap Year doesn't count as a holiday. Even if it does only happen every four years."

"Whatever." Dean says and bites into his burger, ending their conversation.


End file.
